I Still Love You Seduction Sequel
by Chanel101
Summary: Sorry i changed the title but, THIS IS STILL the sequel to Seduction! Please read any enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own any WWE characters!

**Obsession Ch. 1**

"Listen dear, I know you don't want to but he has a right to know that you're having his baby." My mom said. It had been a month since I found out I was pregnant and I was very scared to tell Mark.

I shook my head, "Mom I haven't seen him in awhile, what if thinks that I'm lying?"

She sighed, "he won't…at least I hope he believes you because he'll have hell to pay if he treats you like dirt."

I smiled at the sound of my mother's protective voice. She had been my everything in the past three months and I was really happy about that. The two of us had already begun cleaning out the guestroom for the baby. I was excited to become a mom, but at the same time I was furious with myself for allowing Mark to be the father.

"I don't know mom, I'm really scared to talk to him. What if he's moved on by now? I mean I haven't seen him on Raw since that little mishap we had."

She shrugged, "I don't care if he's moved on…I only care about him helping you out with this baby. You still have a whole year and a half of high school left and there will be times when I can't watch the baby."

I sighed knowing that she was right. As much as I wanted to raise my child on my own, I knew it wouldn't be fair not to tell Mark about it.

"Alright…I'll go see him." I said as I grabbed my purse and my keys. "I'll call you and let you know what happens."

She nodded, "Ok sweetie, and remember, don't let him get to you."

"I won't,"

With that I walked outside to my car and braced myself to see him.

I watched the rain hit my windshield as I drove down the street. The sky was very gloomy looking which only made me feel worse about what I was about to do. I hadn't seen this man in nearly three months…and to make things worse, I was having his baby. I sighed as I turned up the road that led to his house. As I got closer, the memories slowing began to run through my head. I squeezed the wheel to my car remembering how I let him touch my body, how I let him make love to me the first time. I also remembered how he raped me the second time, but…in a way I liked it. God this was going to be something else, I only hoped he didn't think this would make me come back to him. Don't get me wrong, over the past month I had felt like I missed him…but I just couldn't let him back into my life, well…at least not yet.

When I came to the front porch, I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and running up to the door. I felt something tell me to just turn and walk away, but I didn't listen. Instead, I pressed the doorbell button and waited patiently to see if he would come to the door. When I didn't hear anything at first, I sighed and turned to leave, but then I heard the door click and open slowly.

"I told you guys before; I don't want any….Serena?"

I sighed and turned around slowly, looking into the eyes of my unborn child's father. I was sort of shocked to see what he looked like after three months. He was still nicely built, but his hair had grown out to his shoulders and he had it colored black. He smiled at me slightly before opening the screen door and stepping out onto the porch with me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I sighed dropping my gaze from his. Me looking into his eyes always made me melt so…I couldn't let this happen. "Mark…we need to talk."

"Good, I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile." He said with a slight smile.

I folded my arms, "I'm sure you have…but I want to make this quick."

He chuckled, "What is it? Have you finally come to your senses?" he said as he twirled a lock of my hair around his finger.

I jumped back from him, "You haven't changed a bit I see."

"Oh and you have?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mark please, I need to tell you something important Ok?"

He folded his arms over his chest, "Alright, I'm listening."

I sighed and then took my papers out of my purse. My hand shook slightly as I handed him the test results. He looked at me first before taking them and looking at them. A few seconds later he smiled and then handed me back the papers.

"I assume that…I'm the father of this child right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He nodded, "How far are you now?"

"Three months. I found out last month but…I didn't know how to tell you. I wasn't even sure if you would believe me."

He chuckled, "Of course I believe you. I mean from what I know, the two of us shared some very intimate moments together…and I know you missed me too much to move on."

"Shut up! You know those moments were of your own doing!"

He shook his head, "I see you haven't changed either…still running from the truth."

I sighed, "Look…are you going to help me with the baby or not?"

He shrugged, "That's up to you honestly. Remember you're the one who wanted me to stay away from you."

"True and I still do…unless you're coming to see about the baby."

"Alright that's fine…" he said. "Now you better get home before this storm gets worse."

I nodded and then ran back to my car without saying good-bye. Once I was safely in my car, I looked at him and he blew me a kiss. I shook my head and then pulled out of his long drive-way. The entire drive home, I found myself already regretting letting him be a part of our child's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Again I do not own any WWE characters!**

**The New kid**

Talking to Mark left me completely disgusted. I didn't want to let this man back into my life, but what choice did I have? My baby needs his or her father and I couldn't be a bitch about it could I?

Two days after I talked to him, I went to school with Lauren and Meaghan. The two of them were very excited about me having a baby, although they felt bad about who I was having it to.

"So did you talk to him?" Meaghan asked me at my locker.

I nodded as I placed my books inside and pulled out some other ones. "He believed me which is good, but…"

"But?" Lauren said.

I sighed and shut my locker, "He still wants me."

"Shut up, no way!" Lauren said.

"Wow is he serious?" Meaghan asked.

I nodded, "He's certain that I still want him as well but I don't. In fact, I was a little scared to even let him back into the picture."

They shook their heads, "Men, they always try to hold onto you when all you want them to do is let go." Lauren said.

"Did he touch you?" Meaghan asked.

I nodded, shaking when that image popped into my head. "I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should try moving on," Lauren suggested.

I shrugged, "That could work but who do you know out here that wouldn't mind dating a pregnant teenager?"

They looked at each other, "I'm sure there is someone out there for you Serena. Don't worry things will be alright."

I smiled slightly, hoping that they were right. We walked down the hall to our class ready to get it over with. Before it started, our teacher walked in and whistled for us to be quiet.

"Class we have a new student in our class today, please welcome John Morrison." She said.

Just then, one of the hottest guys I've ever seen walked into the classroom. He was very tall and slender with perfect bronze skin and a pearly white smile. He had shoulder length brown hair that flowed and shined as he walked. He locked eyes with me and smirked before walking back to me and taking a seat right next to me. Every girl in the room watched him in awe wondering where this beautiful man came from.

"John it's a pleasure to have you in this class." Our teacher said.

He smiled, "It's a pleasure to be here."

I smiled at him, "Where are you from?"

He looked over at me and smiled, "LA, and I take it you're from here?"

I nodded, "Yes. I'm Serena."

He reached over and shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you Serena."

When class was over, he asked me how to get to his next class and I was a little shocked to see that our schedules met up perfectly together. I found this guy to be extremely hilarious, the more I talked to him. I found out that he was a senior and wanted to be a professional wrestler when he was done with high school.

"That's cool. My mom recently dated a professional wrestler." I told him.

"No way, are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded, "I would get into detail but I just met you and I need to be able to trust you before I tell you."

"no problem…uh aren't you going to get changed for gym class?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"why not?"

I sighed, "Listen, don't tell anyone this, but I'm pregnant."

He smiled, "Something told me you were."

"How?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well pregnant woman are always very cheerful and you seem to have an extra dose of it."

I giggled, "Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No not at all, actually I find that real attractive."

I blushed, "Awe well thanks then."

"You're welcome." He said.

When school was over he walked me to Meaghan's car where I introduced him to the girls.

"Oh my goodness you're hot," Meaghan said.

He blushed, "Thanks…"

"Uh we're going to get some pizza John, did you want to come with us?" Lauren asked.

He smiled, "Sure, I'm actually really hungry anyways."

I wasn't sure what it was about this guy but he was really nice robe around. I was even more shocked that he didn't judge me for being pregnant nor did he get into my business. While we were out at the pizza place I noticed that John was very flirty with me. The other two girls looked at each other every now and then with smirks on their faces God knows what they were thinking. When he got up to go use the bathroom, the talk began.

"Ok Serena spill it…" Meaghan started.

I smiled, "Spill what?"

"You know what I'm talking about…this guy is so into you."

I sighed, "Yea but we just met and I told him I was pregnant already."

"So! Girl you want to get over Mark don't you?" Lauren said.

I sighed, feeling that in my mind I definitely wanted to get rid of my feelings for Mark, but my heart said something else. "I do…but I also don't want to rush into anything new right now."

"Hey, we know how you feel. All we're saying is that maybe you should give this guy a chance. He seems like he likes you already…prego or not."

I smiled watching him as he came back to join us. They were right, he was cute and I could definitely tell that he was into me. Still, I wanted to make sure I could trust him…I mean it would be weird to date someone without knowing if you could truly trust them right. I also had to make sure that Mark wouldn't try to get in the way of things…then again…this would be a perfect way to show him that I don't love him like he wants me to. I guess all I could do was cross my fingers and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Mark**

About two weeks later I hit my four month mark. I was really excited because that meant I could find out what I was having and the precise due date of my child. Of course my mother suggested that I ask Mark to come along to the appointment, but quiet honestly I didn't want to be anywhere around him.

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you but you have to let him be apart of this." She told me.

I sighed, "I understand mom, but I really think that he thinks he still has a shot at being with me sometime soon. Letting him be around me is just an accident waiting to happen."

She glared at me, "Would it be an accident or just you not being able to control your feelings?"

I gasped, "Excuse me, and just what are you implying?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Look Serena, I know you went through a lot of emotional trauma when I was with Mark, but part of me thinks that he didn't force you to go along with this."

I dropped the dish I was washing completely appalled. "Did you just call me a ho?"

"Hey, I never said that word honey." She said.

I felt tears filling my eyes as my heart sank. "You didn't have to…"

Without another word I dried my hands and ran upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe that my mother had just accused me of blatantly sleeping with Mark on my own free will. I mean sure, I did the first time…but the second time was definite rape. Then again I did understand why she felt that way. Any girl in my position would have sent that bastard to jail for this. So…why didn't I send him there?

I wiped tears from my eyes and then grabbed my purse and keys so I could go hang with Meaghan, John, and Lauren. We were going shopping for some new clothes for me, since I was growing out of the ones I currently had. When I met up with them I decided not to tell them about the conversation I had with my mom. I didn't want to put any ideas into their heads…lately they had been siding with her on a lot of things, including me still having slight feelings for Mark.

"Girl that is so adorable on you," Lauren said when I tried on this cute yellow top.

John smiled, "I agree, you look so mature and at the same time, beautiful."

"Thanks guys," I said. "It's really weird that I don't have any yellow in my closet."

"We noticed, and that's why you're getting this top…" Meaghan said.

I laughed and then turned to face the mirror.

"So when is that appointment for the baby?" John asked.

I smiled, "It's in two days. I'm really excited."

"I'm sure you are, I hope you have a girl." Lauren said.

Meaghan laughed, "Why? So you can steal her and try to dress her like you? Wrong…."

We all laughed, "You two are silly,"

After hanging out with them for awhile I made the grudging trip to see Mark. He was sitting on the porch with his feet propped up on the banister. He actually looked more presentable this time, wearing a long sleeved red button down t-shirt and some light blue jeans. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and his facial hair was slight grown out. I had to admit, he looked really sexy…but I needed to keep my distance and stand my ground. When I got out the car, he smiled at me. I walked up to the porch but didn't climb the steps.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well…my mom thought it would be a good idea if you came with me to the appointment in two days."

"What's this appointment for?" he asked.

"To see what the baby is…" I said as I looked at the ground. I couldn't stand to look in his eyes. They always captured my attention and brought about those feelings I was working so hard to get rid of. "If you can't come I'll understand."

He chuckled, "You don't want me to…"

I looked at him as if he had just read my mind, "I never said that,"

"Yea but you forget, I can read your emotions like an open book Serena." He said. "It's ok though, I won't come if you truly don't want me to."

This was weird…why was he actually complying with me? Normally he fought me or tried to make a pass at me but this time he seemed…almost different.

I sighed, "I don't want you to come, but this is your child too. So I want you there."

He nodded and took a sip of his beer. "Alright what time does it start?"

"Eight in the morning at the clinic downtown." I said.

"Ok, I'll be there." He said with a slight glance at me.

I nodded and turned to leave but then he spoke up…of course.

"Hey wait a second…I wanted to talk to you for a second." He said.

I sighed and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted to know how you've been?"

I folded my arms slightly, "I've been Ok…just stressed about finishing high school and trying to make the right decisions for the baby."

He nodded, "That's good. You know if you ever need anything for the baby, I'll help you out."

As bad as I wanted to tell him to piss off, I knew I would need his help. "Ok."

"I'm serious Serena, I know you don't like having me around but…I love that kid already and I want to be there for it as much as I can."

I was really scared now. Mark not only sounded weird but he sounded…sincere. For some reason I wasn't even able to decipher if he was being honest or trying to win me over.

"Well I appreciate that Mark, I really do." I said.

He nodded, "Good. Well you probably have other things to do so, I'll talk to you in two days Ok?"

"Alright. Enjoy the rest of your evening." I said.

He nodded and watched as I left his place. The entire drive home I spent my time wondering just where the hell this new Mark came from. I mean I did like him a lot better this way but this was too sudden of a change… I wondered if he was up to something or maybe…just maybe…he was really trying to be a good dad. I sighed to myself feeling so confused about all of this.

When I got home, I made no effort to speak to my mother, that is until she came upstairs to talk.

"Serena…do you have a minute?" she asked.

I sighed, "I always have a minute for you mom."

She smiled slightly and came into my room. "Listen sweetie. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. That was really rude."

I nodded, "It's alright mom. I understand why you said it."

"Yea but that still doesn't give me a right to say it honey. You were hurt by that man and all I did was throw it in your face and I'm sorry."

I smiled, "it's ok mom and speaking of him I saw him today."

"Really? Did he agree to come to the appointment?"

I nodded, "Yea…he also seemed really different today."

"How so?"

"Well…he was real…serious today. Like he seemed concerned about being there for the baby."

She shrugged, "Maybe he really does want to help you."

"Or maybe he's trying to get back into my life again…"

She smiled, "Well who could blame him? You are a beautiful young woman and very mature for your age."

"But mom, he's way too old for me." I said.

"I know, all I was saying was that sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with."

I fell silent for a moment, letting all of that sink in. She then kissed my forehead and told me goodnight. Once she left I brushed my hair out and then hopped into bed. I wasn't too sure what Mark was trying to pull but I hated what it was doing to my emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why ?**

My mother's words seemed to stick with me into that following day. I got up and got ready for school still thinking about it. I wasn't sure if I loved Mark truly or if I hated the fact that he was able to manipulate me so easily. Sure we had bonded really well while he was with my mom, but I had never really felt that kind of feeling with anyone…not even my ex.

I was quiet during school most of the day. The only time I spoke was to answer questions that the teachers asked. When school was over, I headed out to my car so I could go to work and I found a bouquet of red roses sitting on the hood of my car. I picked them up slowly wondering who they were from.

"Do you like them?" I heard John's voice from behind me.

I smiled and turned around to face him. "Did you get these?"

He nodded, "Yea, I figured they would make you smile. I love it when you smile."

I blushed, "Thank you, now is there another reason for the flowers?"

"Actually there is…I wanted to ask you if you would go to the homecoming dance with me."

I smiled, not sure how to answer him. I was going through a lot at the moment but having a good time with John would be a nice change.

"I'm not sure John…are you sure you want to go with me?"

He laughed, "Yes I'm sure, you were the only girl who took the time to get to know me here."

"Is that the only reason?" I asked.

He shrugged and scratched his head, "Well…I do kind of like you. You're real independent and I love a woman who is like that and has the looks to go with it."

"Awe that's real nice of you to say John." I said.

"So will you go with me?" I asked

I bit my bottom lip and thought about it.

"Look girl, you haven't had a lot of fun lately and I can see that you've been stressed…all I want is to show you a good time."

I smiled, "Oh alright…I'll go with you."

"Yes!" he said. "I was hoping you would say that."

I smiled, "Well it's going to be my last homecoming so…I want it to be with someone special."

He looked at me a little confused, "Don't you have one more year?"

"Yea…but I'm going to be home schooled for my last year. I want to be home with my baby as much as possible."

He nodded, "Isn't the father helping you out?"

I looked away for a second.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up." He said.

"It's alright; I just forget sometimes that I actually have to deal with him."

We shared a laugh together. "Alright well you go ahead to work and I'll talk to you later."

I nodded and then hugged him. "Thanks for the flowers. I really love them."

"You're welcome."

He watched me get into the car and then headed to his own car. I wasn't sure what it was about that guy, but he always made me smile even when I didn't want to. He was also very funny and seemed to respect me. Still…I found it hard to believe that he still liked me even though I slept with someone who was way older than me. I bet he wouldn't like me anymore if he found out that the man who I slept with was once my mother's boyfriend.

A few hours into my shift at work, I found myself thinking about what my life would be like if I hadn't told my mother about Mark and I. I mean eventually I would have told her anyway since I was pregnant and all but I wasn't too sure how Mark would have reacted if he was still with her and I told him I was pregnant. Just then I heard the bell ring that signaled a customer walking in. I looked up from the checklist I was looking at and nearly gasped when I realized who had just walked into the store.

He stood at the entrance in his blue jeans and light grey t-shirt looking right at me. He smiled slightly and then came up to the counter I was standing behind.

"Hey," he said before taking off his sunglasses. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need to ask you a few things."

I sighed and looked around for my boss. "Alright, you've got five minutes."

He looked at me with his soft green eyes. "Ok, well first…I was wondering what you were doing after the appointment tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, knowing where this was going.

He shrugged, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the park with me after the appointment."

"Just a walk?" I asked feeling like he had other plans on his mind.

He nodded, "Just a walk. We haven't had a chance to discuss things about the baby so I wanted to give us a chance to do that."

I looked at him, searching for some type of hint that this new guy act was all a game, but there wasn't one. I sighed, "What is this you're trying to pull?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know exactly what I mean Mark…this nice guy act. What is this all about?"

He smiled, "It's not an act Serena. I just want to be a good father for our child. I know that hard to believe but…I've owned up to my mistakes."

"How?" I snapped. "The last time I checked you weren't in jail right now for doing this to me like you should be."

He laughed, "Serena, we both know why you made that decision….don't force me to bring it out like this."

I sighed, "Whatever…look after this walk tomorrow I don't want to see you unless I come to your house or you have something for the baby."

"That's fine, my new girl doesn't want any baby mama drama at the house anyways."

I looked at him with fury in my eyes, "You have a new girlfriend? Are you serious?"

"Are you jealous?" he countered on me.

I rolled my eyes, "No…I'm just surprised."

He shook his head, "You shouldn't be surprised Serena, you made it very clear that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"And I still don't…" I said somehow feeling my heart breaking.

"Alright…well I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

I turned away from him as he walked out the door. I was trying so hard to fight it but…it really hurt knowing he was actually moving on. I mean…I hated him didn't I? I guess I didn't because when I got home, I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smart Remarks**

I woke up that next morning not sure how to feel about the previous night. I was mad at this power Mark had over me, no I was angry about it. Just when I thought I could do all of this without any feelings attached…I surprise myself again. I got up and jumped in the shower thinking to myself. I wanted Mark to hurt just as bad as I was. How dare he drop a bombshell on me like that. I had to make him pay for that…I had to.

When I got out of the shower, I quickly began to blow dry my hair still thinking of ways to get him back. Maybe I could damage his property…no…that wouldn't be good for me or the baby. I had to hurt him emotionally…get into his heart like he got into mine.

As I was getting dressed I glanced over at the bouquet of roses that John had given me the day before. Just then, the light bulb in my head lit up. I grabbed my cell phone and texted John, asking him to be at my appointment this morning.

_Me: I would be so excited if you came._

_John: That's cool…will your baby's father be alright with this?_

_Me: He has a woman…this shouldn't bother him too much. Plus he can't tell me who to bring to my appointment._

_John: lol true, alright I'll be there. _

_Me: Thanks, see ya soon._

Once I got my answer I placed my phone in my purse and then finished getting ready. I wore a light pink shirt that had short sleeves and ruffles across my chest. The rest of it just flowed off of my body. It would be much cuter once my belly grew out more and I couldn't wait for that to happen.

Once I put in my black headband and sprayed a little body spray I grabbed my purse and headed outside to meet my mom who was in the car with her boyfriend Chris.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted me as I got in the backseat.

"Hi Chris," I said. I didn't really care to much for this guy since he was a real prick. He had been trying to convince my mother to kick me out once I turn 18. Unfortunately my mother couldn't do that since I would still be under her custody until I graduated high school.

"What are you all excited about?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'm just excited to see what I'm having. Weren't you this excited when you were pregnant with me?"

She smiled, "if I knew what a handful you would be I wouldn't have been excited."

I gasped, "Hey! I am not a handful…"

She laughed, "I'm kidding sweetie. Anyways, is Mark just going to meet us?"

I nodded, smiling inside at the fact that I knew my friend would be coming too.

"Do you believe he actually has a new girlfriend mom?" I told her.

She looked a little surprised, "Really? And here I was thinking he was going to stay single for awhile."

I chuckled, "Clearly those hormones of his can't stay away from women for too long."

"Does that bother you that he's moving on?" she asked.

I looked away from her, "No…I'm slowly starting to move on too."

"Is that so? With who?" she asked.

I sighed, "John…"

My mom smiled, "Wow, he's cute. Is he alright with the situation you're in?"

"He's one of the only guys who is even comfortable enough hanging out with me without thinking that Mark will attack him."

She shook her head, "Well honey, I hope you know what your doing. I really don't want you to open a new door before you close the old one. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, "Yea…it's just hard sometimes you know?"

"I know dear, but really I want you to be careful. I'm going to talk to Mark too…I don't want him hurting you again."

"_He already is…"_ I said in my head. It was true, I hated that Mark was moving on. It was almost like he slapped me in the face and didn't give a crap. Oh well…I was planning to make him suffer for that.

Just then Chris chuckled, "He hurt her? I'm sorry Karen, but if he asked her to do something and she did it I don't think that's hurting her."

"I'm sorry what?" I snapped.

"Serena calm down honey," my mom said knowing that this was about to get ugly. "Chris, you weren't here for any of that so don't you dare speak to her like that…"

"I'm sorry Karen, but it's the truth…" he said.

When we pulled up across from the hospital I hopped out of the car.

"Serena! Serena wait!" my mom yelled after me.

"Let her go Karen, we need to talk anyway." Chris said.

I just kept walking not believing that she was actually with that son of a bitch. Tears were falling from my eyes when I made it to the hospital parking lot. Mark was standing at the entrance looking sexy as hell in some blue jeans and a white beater. His black hair was hanging down over his shoulders and some sunglasses rested on top of his head . As I was heading towards him I heard John's voice coming from another part of the parking lot. I stopped and waited for him to catch up, making a mental decision to change plans.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked as he hugged me. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Mark had turned his head away as soon as I hugged him.

"No…actually I hate to do this but can we hang out later on? There is a lot going on and I don't want to pull you into the middle of it."

He smiled, "Sure no problem, I need to go somewhere else anyways so just text me when you are ready to hang out."

I nodded and then kissed his cheek before heading to the entrance of the hospital. Mark now had his arms folded over his chest when I approached him.

"Hey," he said once I crossed the street. "Who was that?"

I sighed, and wiped my tears from my cheeks, "He's just a friend from school. I'm going to homecoming with him in a few weeks."

"Alright…now what's with the tears?" he asked.

My mom and her boyfriend then pulled up in the parking lot. When Chris got out the car I rolled my eyes and pulled Mark into the hospital. "He's the reason for the tears, but I'll explain later." He looked back at Chris who was still arguing with my mom by the car. He squeezed my hand which really surprised me.

"Don't worry about it Mark, it's nothing…"

He nodded and followed me up the check-in counter. Once we both signed in we took a seat in the waiting room and waited as my mom and Chris walked in.

"Hey Mark," my mom said when she walked in.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Still doing me you know…how are you?"

"I'm good…you must be Chris, nice to meet you." Mark said as he shook Chris's hand.

By Chris's expression I could tell Mrk had crushed his hand. "It's nice to meet you too.."

I wasn't too sure how long this was going to be but honestly I couldn't wait to take that walk with Mark after this appointment. I needed to get away from my mother's boyfriend before I knocked him the hell out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Readers: **I'm sorry I changed the title on you but I think the new title fits the story better =)

**A Nice Talk**

"Serena?" the doctor said a few minutes later.

I smiled and stood up with Mark. "That's me,"

The doctor smiled, "Hi Serena I'm Dr. Marsh. Is this the baby's father?" she asked.

I nodded with a slight smile that I tried to hide.

"I'm Mark," he said as he shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

She smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, follow me and we'll get this party started."

I didn't understand why but I felt almost calm as we made our way back to the exam room. Could it be that Mark's presence actually relaxed me more than I wanted? I shook off the thoughts once we entered the room.

"Alright Serena and Mark, I just need to ask you two a few questions." She said.

I felt really nervous when she said that. God I hoped she didn't ask for our ages.

"Ok so you're four months along, and when is the expected due date?" she asked.

"February 12th," I answered.

She smiled, "Are you two married?" she asked.

"No." we said at the same time.

"Upon time of birth, will you have joint custody?" she asked.

I looked at Mark who nodded silently. "Yes,"

"Alright well that's it about both of you, now Serena; I need to know if you've had any problem during the pregnancy so far?"

I sighed thinking about it, "Uh, just the constant kicking…the baby seems to switch positions a whole lot." I told her.

For a second I saw a look of concern on Mark's face. It actually made me feel slightly special knowing he really cared for the baby.

"Alright, how often is the movement?" she asked.

"Mostly during the day, it's very settle at night," I said.

She nodded and then got the Ultrasound Machine ready. "Ok we'll take a look and see what's going on. Movement is normal, but when you have a WWE superstar like Mr. Calaway here…then that could be one special baby."

Mark looked at her in shock, "Damn…how did you know?"

She smiled, "You've always been my favorite wrestler…Serena, you're a lucky girl."

I blushed and looked at Mark, "If you say so…"

"Alright dear, lift your shirt just enough to show your belly and lay back for me." She said.

Mark smiled, "This sounds hot…"

"Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter," I said.

He laughed and then came and stood beside the bed I was on. We both watch silently as she squeezed some clear liquid on my belly. I jumped and grabbed Mark's arm when I felt how cold it was. He looked down at me with a smile and I immediately placed my arm on the side of the bed.

"Don't make fun of me…" I said.

He smiled, "I couldn't help it. You're so cute."

I rolled my eyes and then watched as my doctor moved the little device around my belly.

"Ok…let's see." She said as we watched the monitor. "Ah-ha, there's your baby."

Tears came to my eyes when I saw its little head and little fingers. "Awe,"

"Is its heart supposed to be beating like that?" Mark asked.

The doctor laughed, "Actually I would be worried if it wasn't beating like that. It's really normal for babies to have quicker heartbeats."

I wiped my eyes, "It's so small and cute…"

Mark chuckled, "just like its mother,"

I giggled and lightly hit his chest. "You be quiet."

"Ok behave you two…it looks like you're having a boy," she said with a smile.

I smiled and looked up at Mark who actually bent down and kissed my forehead. I looked at him like he was crazy at first but…part of me wanted that kiss.

"Hold on a second…what is that?" she said.

I looked at the monitor but I didn't really see what she was looking at.

"Serena, could you lay on your side for just a second?" she asked.

I nodded and turned onto my side so she could get a better look. After examining it for a few seconds she smiled at us, "I hope you two can fit in another one…I see another heartbeat."

I gasped and looked at Mark, "Twins? Do you have twins in your family?"

He shook his head, "No not at all…do you?"

I looked at the monitor and thought about it. "I'm not sure; I'd have to ask my mom."

He nodded and then kissed my head again…man it felt real nice to have those warm lips pressed against my skin again. It was almost a paralyzing feeling.

"It looks like this one may be a girl so, congrats you have one of each on the way." She said.

I smiled, "Thank you,"

Once the doctor cleaned me up and stepped out to get our copies of the pictures I hit Mark on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You have a girlfriend and you totally just kissed me twice in here." I told him.

He smiled, "I didn't kiss you on the lips so it doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes, "Wow, really?"

"Yes really…and thank you by the way."

I shrugged, "For what?"

"For letting me come with you today…it really meant a lot seeing my children inside of you." He said.

I wasn't sure how to take that but, I knew he did enjoy this experience. "You're welcome…I'm glad you were here. I was really scared to do this alone."

He nodded, "Well I told you before, I'll do anything you want when it comes to the baby…well…babies."

I giggled and then hopped up from the bed. "Are we still taking that walk? I do need someone to talk to…"

"Sure no problem."

Once the doctor gave us the pictures we headed back out to the waiting room to show my mom. The minute I told her I was having twins, Chris got up and left and she started crying. I wasn't sure if it was bad tears or tears of joy…

"I'm sorry honey, I'm crying because I'm happy for you. I've always wanted two grandkids and now I've got them on the way." She said.

I smiled and she hugged me closely. "Well what was his problem?"

He sighed and shook her head, "I don't think now is a good time to talk about it, I'll talk to you when you get home alright?"

I nodded, "Alright just make sure you call me if you need me to come home."

She nodded and then watched as we left the hospital. I was happy to see that Mark drove his truck here. I didn't really like motorcycles… He helped me up into the truck and then went and got in the driver's seat. The ride to the park was oddly silent which was fine with me. I placed my hand on my belly and rubbed it. I was so excited to be giving birth to two babies and on top of that, I had one of each on the way.

When we pulled up at the park, Mark helped me out and then we started our journey on the trail. It was nice out, with lots of children playing on the playground and in the sandboxes. I couldn't wait until my children were old enough to do that. It would be fun being a mom.

"So what did you need to talk about?" he asked.

I sighed, "My mom's boyfriend…"

"Ah," he said. "I can tell he's a piece of work."

"He is…I think he's going to try to kick me out of my mom's house."

Mark looked at me, "Why?"

I shrugged, "Because of what happened between you and I…he's convinced that I practically seduced you."

He smiled, "Well…he would be right if he had it the other way around…"

I looked at him in shock, "So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you seduced me…" I said, "It's about time you admit to that."

He smiled, "Yea I did, but let's be honest…you wanted it to happen the entire time."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I admit…I wanted to the first time, but the second time I was really trying to fight you."

He laughed, "If you were really trying you wouldn't be pregnant right now."

I knew I was losing this battle so I changed the subject, "Anyways…I don't know what I'm going to do if my mom listens to him."

"Way to change the subject…but what makes you think she will listen to him?"

I shrugged, "The other day…she accused me of not being able to keep my feelings under control. Even though she was right, I…I felt like it didn't come from her."

He nodded, "Well, if anything happens…I'll be here for you. I know you don't want me to but, I want to make sure that you and the babies are safe."

I nodded with a slight smile, "Thanks in advance."

"No problem," he said. "Now tell me, who was that pretty boy you kissed on the cheek?"

I giggled at the base in his voice. "Ooo is someone jealous?"

He narrowed his eyes, "No…well…maybe a little…"

"Now why would you be jealous when you have a girlfriend?" I asked, walking away from him with an evil smirk on my face.

"That's easy, because I miss you."

I sighed and turned around to face him, "Well I miss you too, but we both know that we can't be together…"

"Why not?"

"Hello? I'm seventeen and you're like…thirty or something."

He laughed, and sat down with his back against a tree. "I'm actually not as old as you think Serena…how old were you when you first started watching Raw?"

I shrugged, "Nine or ten…"

"I was twenty at that time which means I'm only twenty seven now…" he said.

I shook my head, "Yes but don't you think that's somewhat pushing it?"

He shrugged, "A little, but let's be honest…your mom is ten years older than me."

I froze, "That's true…but still…"

He shook his head with a smile, "You are never going to win this battle Serena. You never won in the past either."

I blushed thinking about everything the two of us ever argued about. It was true, I had never won against him, even in board games.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just thinking…"

"You know I'm not trying to pressure you into anything Serena. I learned my lesson from that and you gave me my second chance." He said. "I even left the WWE for awhile so that I could get myself together."

"Loser…I totally miss seeing you on there." I said.

He laughed. "Well don't worry, I'll be back on there after the babies are born."

I smiled and looked out at the pond that was in front of me. He watched me silently taking in my presence.

"What?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful to me."

I smiled, "Thank you."

We stayed out at the park for a few hours before I found myself extremely tired. I ended up sending John a text asking him if he wanted to come chill at my place for a little bit. I honestly didn't feel like going back out anywhere. When Mark dropped me off he smiled when he saw John sitting on my porch waiting for me.

"Your pretty boy is here…" he said.

I giggled, "Oh hush and his name is John."

"Oh…excuse me. John is here…." He said.

I shook my head and hopped out of his truck. "I had a nice time with you Mark."

"Same here darlin' would you like to do it again?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile and then waved good-bye to him. As he pulled off, John came up and met me halfway. He hugged me close and then we walked back to the porch.

"So what's up?" he asked. "Was that your baby's dad?"

I smiled, "Yes it was…he's really changed…"

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea…"

He smiled at me, "You still love him don't you."

I looked up at the stars for a second, "You know…I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm so confused about it right now."

"I understand, and don't worry, I'll still take you to homecoming even though you may not like me the way I like you."

I smiled, "Thanks for going easy on me."

"Well I know how situations like this can be and to be honest, I'll settle for just being friends until you can really find out what you want."

I nodded and then laid my head against his shoulder. "Thanks for being so understanding John. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Risky Move**

I ended up ignoring my mom and Chris for nearly a month after that day. However, I found myself hanging out with Mark and John a whole lot. Most of the time I would only see Mark for doctors appointments and then I would hang with John just to get out of the house. I couldn't bring myself to hang with Mark at his own place though…there were too many bad memories there and I didn't want it to ruin him getting on my good side.

At the end of October, I went dress shopping with the girls since it was going to be my last homecoming. We had a ton of fun trying on dresses and talking about life.

"Girl your belly is getting so big!" Lauren said as she placed her hand on my belly. "Goodness you're so cute."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, too bad every dress I've tried on makes me look a whole lot bigger than what I am."

They giggled, "Hey at least you have a reason for why you look that way. Most girls are simply just fat."

"Meaghan!" Lauren and I said at the same time.

She laughed, "What? I'm just being honest…."

After finally finding a dress, we headed out to the food court just to chill.

"So Mark's been a good boy lately?'" Meaghan asked.

I smiled, "Yes ma'am he has, I haven't met his new girlfriend yet though…"

They looked at each other, "You haven't met her yet?"

"No…why is that a bad thing?"

Lauren chuckled, "I would think so. I mean he's met everyone in your life and you haven't met anyone in his."

I sighed, "I know it seems weird but part of me doesn't want to meet her."

"Why?" Meaghan asked. "You need to know who might be around your baby while he babysits."

"True, but I really don't think he would allow anything or anyone that would cause harm to the baby to be around on his watch."

"Alright if you say so," Lauren said before taking a sip of her drink, "So whats up with you and John?"

I shrugged, "I'm not too certain what's up with us. He's been real sweet lately and he seems to understand what I'm going through."

"Well that's good, I think you two would be the perfect couple."

I smiled slightly, "Yea maybe…but I don't want to get too involved with him when-"

"-Oh no…don't tell us that your falling for Mark," Meaghan said.

I rolled my eyes, "No of course not…it's just that I don't want to jump into a new relationship when I'm just about to become a first time mother."

"I see, well girl don't let this one slip through your fingers."

I sighed to myself knowing I had just lied to my friends. It was true…my love for Mark was slowly returning every time I was by his side. It was weird though, I never did meet his girlfriend and it was now irritating me that I hadn't. Once I was done hanging out with my friends, I decided to make a quick trip to see Mark.

When I pulled up I noticed that his truck was parked in the garage and I could see a light on in the living room. I sighed and got out of the car, walking quickly to the porch. Just as I was about to knock, I heard something that nearly made my heart shatter….a woman…moaning.

I couldn't believe this…then again I only had myself to blame. He was right, I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with him unless it had something to do with the baby…still…knowing he had truly moved on was hurting me so much.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before going back to my car and driving off. Instead of going home I went to John's place to scoop him up.

"Hey girl, are you alright?" he asked as he put on his seatbelt.

I nodded, "Yes…just happy to see you that's all."

He frowned, "You don't look happy to see me…did something happen?"

I didn't answer him, instead I just drove us to the high school parking lot just so we could sit and talk.

"Mark has moved on from me completely…" I said.

"I'm sorry Serena…is there anything I can do?" he asked.

I smiled to myself and then looked at him. "Yes…kiss me…"

He smiled, "With pleasure."

I licked my lips as he leaned in close to me and planted a smooth kiss on my lips. I'll admit, it wasn't as good as Mark's but…it would have to do. When he backed away, I smiled at him.

"Thanks that made me feel so much better." I said.

He nodded, "No problem…so I heard you got your dress today."

"Yes I did, it's actually in the trunk right now." I said.

"Cool…I can't wait until homecoming. Can you believe it's actually next week?"

I shook my head, "No I can't…hey John?"

"Yea?" he said.

I looked down at my belly, "Do you want to feel the babies kick?"

He chuckled, "Will Mark be mad?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him trust me…" I said as I reached for his hand and placed it on the lower part of my belly.

As soon as he felt a kick, he smiled at me. "Wow…that must be the boy. He kicks pretty hard."

"Yea he does," I said. Just then my evil plan to get back at Mark set back into my head. How dare he sleep with someone else right now…I need to make him suffer for that. "You know…I think I'm ready…"

"For what?" he asked.

I shrugged, "To move on. I mean it's obvious that Mark only wants to be friends for the babies so…I guess it's cool for me to start seeing other people now."

He smiled, "So…does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes. You've been a real good friend to me and I really want this to go further."

"Well are you certain you are ready to move on from Mark?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "John this isn't about him anymore…it's about me and you."

He smirked, "I like the sound of that…alright…it's official."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. I knew this was going to be quiet interesting once Mark found out, but at this point I really didn't give a shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tough Exchange**

For nearly a week, I found myself smiling a little bit more in the mornings. John was a perfect boyfriend and he helped me get over Mark a whole lot. I wasn't sure what came over me to ask John out but, I was really glad that I did. One day while I was getting myself ready for school I heard my mom and Chris talking in her room about how odd I was acting lately. Who cares? At least I was smiling instead of walking around being miserable. Once I was all dressed I grabbed my purse and school books and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I was then joined by Chris, who gave me a dirty look.

"Good morning…" I said, part of me loving toying with him.

He rolled his eyes at me and then went to pour himself some coffee.

"Now that's rude…you're not even going to greet me?" I said as I sat down at the dining room table.

He chuckled, "I don't have anything to say to you. To be perfectly clear, I'm doing all that I can to get you out of here."

I shook my head, "I'm her daughter Chris, she's not going to side with you over me."

He laughed, "That's what you think little girl."

"Tell me exactly why you don't like me Chris?" I asked in a sarcastic manner.

He slammed his coffee mug down and stared at me. "It's simple Serena. You're a trouble maker and a sleezy whore. All of you've done is make your mother's life miserable and once you're out of her hair I'll show her what a good time she could have had if you were gone in the first place."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so full of yourself. How would you know what's been going on in my mother's life when you just got here!"

He laughed, "Sorry sweetness, I've been your mother's best friend since before you were born and from the things she has told me I know you are what's been keeping her back from things."

I shook my head, "Wow…and here I was thinking I've been a pretty good daughter."

"A good daughter wouldn't fuck her mother's fiancé while she out of town."

I gasped, "How dare you! I was raped you asshole!"

"Serena Lynn!" my mom yelled. I hadn't known she was in the doorway of the kitchen. "Don't you talk to him that way!"

I looked at her, "Are you serious? He can stand there and call me a sleezy whore but I can't call him an asshole?"

She looked at him, "I'm sorry about that."

My mouth fell open as I stared at her. She then turned to me, "You need to show my boyfriend a little more respect."

"But mom he-"

"-Serena please…I don't feel like fighting with either of you right now so please just finish your breakfast and go to school."

I looked at him evilly before pushing away my plate and getting up. "I'm already done."

Without another word I grabbed my things and ran out the front door, slamming it as I left. When I got in my car I sent John a quick text telling him I was coming early to his place. As soon as I got there I went up onto his porch and told him everything that happened.

"I have no clue what's going on with my mom. I feel like I'm losing her support every day and it's all because of that jerk!"

John frowned and then hugged me, "It's alright sweetie, I'm sure you still have her support. She's just still hurt by the things that went down between you and Mark."

I sighed, "I know but I can't change that now…and besides I didn't do it on purpose."

"I know babe, but from how things are going and since you didn't send him to jail…she probably thinks you slept with him on your own accord."

I sighed, "Do you think I did?"

"I wasn't here for that Serena so I wouldn't know. Now as much as you two hang out…I would say he seduced you."

"Thanks, I'm glad someone believes me…"

He smiled and then kissed me, "Listen, we need to get to school. Stop worrying about that prick and focus on me."

I smiled, "You are so full of yourself."

"Well if you were me and you got to date the hottest girl in the school…you would be full of it too."

I blushed and then kissed him on the lips. "Thanks John, you always make me feel better."

He smiled, "You're welcome,"

I kissed him once more and we headed to my car so we could go to school.

"Oh my goodness! You two are finally dating?" Meaghan said at school that next day.

I smiled at her and then leaned against John's shoulder. "Yes we are…"

Her and Lauren clapped their hands. "It's about time girl. Now all three of us have boyfriends which means…"

"…TRIPLE DATE!" they said at the same time.

I shook my head, "Yes, and I say homecoming will do just fine."

"Oooh that will be so much fun!" Lauren said.

As we were walking down the hall to go to class, my cell phone beeped. I pulled it out of my purse and saw that it was a text from Mark. I sighed and opened it.

_Mark: Hey I wanted to talk to you later if that's fine._

_Me: I can't, I have homecoming after school._

_Mark: Alright then I'll talk to you tomorrow then_

_Me: Ok._

"Who was that?" John asked.

I sighed, "it was Mark, he wants to talk later."

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll find out tomorrow." I told him as we walked into class.

When school was out I headed straight to Meaghan's for the day. There was no way I was going to go home and let Chris and my mother be in my ear. I had made sure that my homecoming stuff was in my trunk that way I didn't need to go home. Meghan and Lauren did a wonderful job helping me get all prettied up for the dance. I decided to keep my hair down and curly since my dress was strapless. We took many pictures before our dates arrived.

I found myself a little sad that my mother wasn't there to support me. Man she was such a bitch lately…I was a little shocked when I saw Mark's truck pull up in front of the house. John grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me close and I looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I know you haven't told Mark about us yet so I figured now would be a good time to tell him."

I looked towards Mark's truck feeling really scared at this point. As he got out and then approached us, I could feel the tension between us.

"Hey…I thought you didn't want to talk until tomorrow?" I asked him once he was in front of us.

He shrugged, "I wanted to see what you looked like for homecoming…you're beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Your welcome…um John?"

"Yes sir…"

Mark smirked at me and then looked at him, "Take care of her alright?"

"Oh I will don't worry. I will make sure to take extra care of her unlike you."

I gasped, "John!"

Mark's eyes narrowed, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it sounds like," John said, stepping forward. I quickly jumped between them and tried to push them apart. "I'm more of a real man than you'll ever be, that's why she's with me and not you."

"Oh she is huh? Well get ready to have a frequent visitor in this relationship because as far as I'm concerned…" Mark placed his hand on my belly and rubbed it, "These are mine…and I plan on seeing them quite a lot."

John chuckled, "You can see them…but don't expect any alone time with her."

Mark chuckled and then looked into my eyes, "Have fun with pretty boy."

"I will…and you have fun with your bimbo."

His eyes narrowed and he finally backed off and went to his truck. Everyone else surrounded us once he left.

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked.

I sighed, "it's nothing…let's just go to the dance ok?"

They all nodded and we got into our limo and headed off for the dance. I had to admit I was partially pissed at John for starting that but…I guess in a way it got to Mark. Seeing me with someone else seemed to remind him of how happy he was with me. Good…now I knew I had the upper hand and nothing was going to stop me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Decision Made**

The homecoming dance turned out to be amazing. Though I couldn't really do any of the dances I wanted to do, I still had fun trying. For the first time in months, my mind was taken off of Mark and the issues I had at home. Things couldn't be more perfect…well they actually could…when I was slow dancing with John I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be in Mark's arms dancing like this. I mean I was upset with him, but I really loved and cared for him more than anything.

After the dance, John took me out to eat at this one place that Mark use to take me when he was with my mom. We had so much fun back then…

"Are you alright?" John asked. "I'm really sorry about earlier…I was just so mad at that guy for what he did to you."

I sighed and took a drink of my lemonade. "If he actually did something to me…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I leaned back in my chair, "Look…my mom's assumptions were right about me. I did sleep with Mark willingly…the first time…"

John looked shocked, "There was a second time?"

"Yes…but that time I was really trying to fight him off…"

John sighed, "So you lied to me then?"

"No…I just didn't tell you about the first time." I said.

He shook his head, "No wonder your mom feels the way she does. You totally have been lying to her about the entire situation."

"Yes but I have no choice right now. If I tell her the truth she's really going to kick me out…I'm sure of it."

He chuckled, "She's not the only one doing some kicking out…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't think it's going to work out between us Serena. To be honest, I really don't have any interest in women as it is…"

I looked at him like he had completely lost his mind. "Are you kidding me? You can't break up with me for guys!"

"Well I just did Serena. Besides, you need to stay single for awhile because you are still confused about your feelings I can see it…I saw it today when Mark first pulled up."

"You did?"

He nodded, "Look I like you but I refuse to be used as a pawn to satisfy your needs. If you love Mark, Serena, stop fighting him…and stop fighting your feelings."

I sighed, "It's not that easy John. I mean he does have a girlfriend now…it's too late for me to get back into his life."

John reached acrossed the table and held my hands in his own. "It's never too late to get back into someone's life. By the looks of things, Mark still loves you as well."

I sighed, "How can you be so certain?"

"Serena…I'm a guy and I know what it looks like when another guy really loves you."

I blushed, "Well I guess I'll remember all that when the time is right…for now, tell me how long you've been bisexual…"

He laughed, "Honestly for awhile. I tried to cover it up by dating you but once I was with you…I knew I had to be with a guy."

I gasped, "Thanks…that makes me feel so confident to date again."

He laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. You are a wonderful girl honestly, but kissing girls never felt right to me. Being your friend however seemed perfect."

I sighed, "Well I'm glad I assisted you with this."

"And I'm glad you did as well. But don't tell the other girls; I want them to find out on their own."

I nodded somehow feeling a lot better that John and I weren't dating anymore. He had given me a lot to think about and I couldn't wait to see where this would take me. When John dropped me off at home I thought that I would go to sleep with a smile on my face…but that didn't happen.

When I walked into my house, there was an eerie silence. I closed the door and went to walk upstairs when I heard someone clear their throat. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was Chris, and then turned to see him leaning against the couch in our living room. My mom was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, not looking up at me at all. In front of her were many boxes and one of my suitcases packed up. I looked at them both with a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Chris sighed, "What do you think is going on?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…maybe an intervention?"

He chuckled, "Wow…I don't know how your mother put up with all of your smart remarks this long."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you two just tell me what's going on? Like why are all of my things packed up?"

My mom sighed and looked up at me. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. I knew this was going to be bad.

"Listen Serena…I think it might be best if you go and stay with your uncle for awhile." My mom said.

I gasped, "What? Why?"

"Because honey…I can't deal with you anymore…I love you but you have made some choices that I can't live with…so you need to go until I can think of what to do."

I looked at her as my heart began to fall to pieces. "You have got to be kidding me…your kicking me out?"

"Honey it wasn't an easy decision ok? Look I chose you over Mark last time…but I refuse to choose you over Chris."

"Are you insane! Mom I'm your daughter! Your family!"

She stood up and got in my face with seething eyes, "Yea but you weren't thinking about that when you let my ex talk you out of your panties."

That did it…I felt so much anger build up inside of me and I screamed, "Well maybe if you showed him the proper attention he wanted then maybe he wouldn't of had to screw me you bitch!"

She suddenly gasped and whacked me in the face with so much force that I fell to the ground.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance…get your things and get out now! Don't come back!" she yelled before running upstairs with Chris and slamming her bedroom door.

I sat on the ground completely shocked by everything that had just transpired. I couldn't believe that Chris really talked her into this. My own mother had just completely abandoned me. I thought that Mark moving on had hurt me, but this felt a whole lot worse. I felt like someone took a knife and drove it right into my chest and twisted it…

I got up completely speechless. I took my time getting all of my stuff together and putting it in my car. Once the car was all packed I looked back at my house and saw my mom looking at me from her bedroom window. When our eyes met she tearfully turned away, closing the curtains right behind her. My heart completely broke at that point. I got into my car and drove off silently into the night. As I drove, silent tears fell down my face. I didn't turn on the radio, I didn't text or call anyone, I just drove…

It suddenly began to rain really hard and I didn't bother to turn on the windshield wipers. I wasn't too sure where I was going…I didn't actually think about anything at all. I felt like my world was taken away from me. As I got lost in my thoughts I had began to shut out everything else around me. It wasn't until I heard the sound of a car horn and saw the bright lights coming towards me that I came back to my senses. By then it was too late…the last thing I remembered was the lights getting brighter before…CRASH!


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers:**I'm far from the end =) Thanks so much for the reviews! It really helps out =)

**Mom's Secret**

"_Serena? Come on sweetie you've got to hang in there…" _my uncle said.

I wasn't sure where I was or what had happened to me, but I found myself really…really…scared. I heard the sounds of machines and other things around me. I could also hear some nurses and doctors talking to each other about my condition.

"_She seems to be in really bad shape, the babies however are still pretty healthy." _A nurse said.

I got so excited hearing that news, that my heart rate went up. The doctors and nurses were worried but then my uncle stepped in.

"_She's fine, she's only excited that the babies are safe…" _he told them. "_The father of the babies should be getting here soon."_

I cracked a slight smile before fall back unconscious again. I wasn't too sure what was happening or if anything I was hearing was real…I soon got my answer when I woke up again.

The bright sun pierced my eyes when my eyes popped open. There was a small breathing tube in my nose and a bouquet of red roses on the small table next to me. I smiled and then noticed a figure sitting in the corner of my room. I looked over at it and smiled when I saw Mark reading a newspaper. He didn't even notice I had woken up.

"M-Mark…" I said quietly.

He glanced over the paper and smiled at me. "Hey there sunshine."

I smiled at him and then reached out to him. He got up and came to my side, taking my hand as he did. "Are you alright honey?"

I nodded, "I guess so…w-what happened to me?"

He sighed, "You were in a really bad car accident. You drifted off onto the wrong side of the road and another car hit you head on."

I closed my eyes , "Oh God…is the other driver alright?"

He nodded, "Yea, he escaped with minor injuries."

I nodded and then immediately got worried, "Are the babies ok?"

He smiled and placed a hand on my belly, "They are both healthy Serena. Don't worry. You were wearing a seat belt so you saved them."

I smiled, "Good…has my mom been told about this."

He frowned at me, "Yes…but…tell me what happened between you two?"

I looked away from him not really wanting to go back to that horrible night. A tear fell from my eye and he quickly wiped it away.

"It's alright; we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said.

I sniffled, "It's alright…she kicked me out."

"She did? Why?" he asked.

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter…all I know is that her new boyfriend pushed her into doing this and now I don't have her in my life."

He squeezed my hand, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone Serena…where are you going to go now?"

I sighed, "To my uncle's house…I guess. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He went home this morning, he'll be back later."

I nodded, "Well how long have I been here?"

He frowned again, "Three weeks…your uncle and I have been taking turns seeing you."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh…and my mother hasn't been by once to see me?"

Mark looked away, "I'm so sorry Serena but the only visitors you've had were your friends."

I shook my head as tears flowed down my face, "I can't believe it…she hates me…"

"No Serena,"

"Yes Mark…she hates me…I knew it would come to this at some point but she really does. I thought we had a special bond that no one could break and yet…he broke it."

Mark sighed, "Serena…"

"I want to be alone…please." I said.

He nodded and quietly stepped out, leaving me to sob in peace. I was beside myself…and most of all crushed by everything.

I was released from the hospital three days later. I still had a concussion to heal from so the doctors gave my uncle the antibiotics I needed to help me sleep.

I was real quiet on the way to my uncle's house. Austin kept trying to talk to me but I was in no mood to talk. When he got me to his place, he showed me where I would be staying at and then left me to put my things away. Later on that night I could hear him talking on the phone to my mom. I guess he thought I was asleep because he had her on speakerphone.

"Karen I know you are upset with Serena, but she was nearly killed three weeks ago and you act like it meant nothing to you."

She sighed, "I was worried about her ok, but part of me feels like she brought it on herself Steve. After all the hell she put me through I think she deserved to get hurt for once."

"Karen! Serena has already been hurt! She's been emotionally hurt since her father passed away…all girls turn to men for attention when their fathers leave the picture."

"Oh please, she should have gotten over that by now! Besides you and I both know he wasn't even her father."

I gasped hearing that…and she called me the whore…

"That isn't important Karen…what's important is that you just kicked your 17 year old daughter out of your house knowing she's too young to care for herself. On top of that she's six month's pregnant with two children of her own."

My mom laughed, "I just love how you're siding with her. When is someone other than Chris going to take my side for a change?"

"Chris isn't taking your side Karen…he's trying to get rid of his guilt." My uncle said.

My mom gasped, "Shut up Steve! You know that isn't fair."

"Oh isn't it? Do you think it was fair for him to raise this girl knowing that Chris was her real father?"

My mom sniffled, "Steve please…she might hear you."

"Well she deserves to know the truth Karen…Chris ran out on you back when you first got pregnant with Serena. No one told you to cheat on Nick with him…"

That was it, I had heard enough, I went to my uncle's doorway and stood there with a look of downright anger on my face.

"So Chris is my father huh? Well that's just great…" Without another word I went back to my room and shut the door. I couldn't believe how much I was finding out in so little time. Part of me actually didn't even feel bad anymore about sleeping with Mark. My mother gave me those genes and now she was paying the price.


	11. Chapter 11

**Remember the Time?**

I returned to school three days after that. It was really nice to see my friend's smiling faces knowing that the babies and I were ok.

"Girl we were so worried about you, how have you been holding up?" Lauren asked.

I sighed, "I've been alright…just can't believe all of the bullshit I found out after the accident."

"Like what?" John asked.

I looked at all three of them before opening my locker, "Chris is my real father."

They gasped, "What!"

I nodded, "Yea that's what I said."

Meaghan shook her head, "We should have known…I mean you two do look a lot alike in my mind."

"Yea you do, but why would he kick you out? He knows you're his daughter right?" Lauren asked.

I nodded, "Apparently he feels guilty that he left another man to raise me…and when he pops back into the picture…I'm knocked up."

"Serena that isn't your fault, you know that." John said. "It's not your fault that he wasn't there and that you went through all of this."

"John's right Serena, Chris ran away on his own." Meaghan said as we began to walk down the hall.

"Yea but there is more to it…my mother was dating the guy who raised me when I was conceived."

Lauren gasped, "She cheated on him!"

I nodded, "Yes…and he raised me for 15 years thinking that I was his child,"

"Well if you think about it, you kind of are his child Serena. He may not have been your father, but he raised you like a real father should have." John said.

I smiled, "True, I guess I can keep that in mind."

School went rather smoothly that day. It was nice having the support of my friends around. Some of them actually decorated a huge card that said "Welcome Back Serena." I felt like people truly cared for once.

On my way to the bus, I spotted Mark standing by his truck with a bouquet of lilies in his hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back before waving me over to him.

"Hey guys, I'll text you later…it looks like I have a date." I said glancing back at him.

They looked at each other and then shrugged, "Alright then girlie. Make sure he doesn't try anything fishy, or I'll rip his ass off…" Meaghan said.

I laughed and then went to talk to him.

"Hey," he said as he hugged me. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "A little better, and confused at the same time."

He nodded, "Well I got these for you. I hope they will do."

"I love them actually. Thank you,"

"You're welcome…I was actually hoping you would want to spend the afternoon with me."

I thought about it, knowing I wanted to really bad. "Will your girlfriend be alright with that?"

He sighed, "About that…Serena I don't have a girlfriend…I never did."

My fell open, "Are you serious?"

He smiled, "Yes I'm serious…"

"Why would you do that to me?" I said as I gave him a love tap on his chest, smiling as I did it.

He shrugged, "I thought it would be nice to play a trick on you…I've always loved playing tricks on you."

I giggled and then glared at him, "Alright, so where are you taking me?"

He opened up the passenger side door, "To my house…you need to get off your feet so I figured my place would be a good place to go."

I smiled and then let him help me up into the truck. I was quite surprised at how easily he picked me up even though I was six months pregnant with twins. Once he got in on his side, he smiled at me and then winked, making me blush.

I hated when he did that! It always made me feel so tingly inside.

"Listen Serena, there is something I want to get off my chest." He said.

"What?" I said watching him as he turned down the radio.

He sighed, "I know why you haven't been coming to my house, and that's fine. I just want you to know that I will never and I mean never make you do something that you don't want to do."

I wasn't sure why, but I really believed him this time. There was a real seriousness in his eyes that I didn't see back when he was with my mom. Back then, he was getting enjoyment out of seducing me but now…there was something else there.

"Ok," I said with a smile. "I'm sorry I acted that way before,"

He nodded, "I don't blame you. I didn't exactly make you feel comfortable being around me before so it's cool."

I nodded and then looked out of the window, letting the breeze hit my face. Being pregnant made my hormones a lot more crazy, so it was hard not to get really horny around him. When we finally made it to his house, I found myself remembering the day I came to his place to talk to him and I heard those sounds.

"Hey wait a second…"

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well I came out here to see you a few weeks ago and I heard…moaning…are you certain you don't have a girlfriend?"

He smiled, "Yes I'm certain…I was watching porn that day…"

I gasped, "What! Wow…"

He laughed, "Well I had to do something…I mean I've been sexually frustrated since…" He looked at me and I blushed knowing exactly how long it's been for him.

"So you haven't done anything since then?" I asked.

He shook his head, "nope."

"Wow…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault…as I said before, I needed to mature a little and knowing I'm going to be a father was like the biggest eye opener for me."

"Same here…" I said as he opened his front door and let me inside.

He sighed, "I'm not going to lie Serena, I would love to have sex with you again, but not until you are ready."

I smiled at him, "That makes me feel a lot better actually."

"Good."

I had a wonderful time being at his house. We played some board games, watched a few movies, and talked about what our plans were for when the babies were born. Mark was planning on returning to the WWE so he could make some extra money. As for me, I planned on finding a better job so I could take care of them. It would be hard but I knew I could do it.

"Hey Mark?" I said.

"Yep,"

I looked down at my leg as he picked up my foot and began to massage it. Man that was a big turn on. This man sure knew how to work with his hands.

"The night I got into the accident…I had a fight with my mom."

He looked at me, "What about?"

I sighed, "Well…she's still very upset with what happened between us. In fact…she thinks that I'm the reason she hasn't been happy her whole life."

"Damn, that's cold." He said.

I nodded, "She hit me too…right before she told me to leave and never come back."

"She hit you?" Mark asked as he slightly squeezed down on my foot.

"Yes she did…and then I found out that Chris is my real father…"

Mark looked enraged by my words, "Are you kidding me? That no good punk is your father and he convinced your mother to throw you out?"

I shrugged, "it is what it is…none of us can change what happened in the past."

"Yea that's true,"

I sighed to myself and then stared at the fireplace, remembering the last time I was in this room. Mark had brought me here the night he took me from the hotel. I smiled remembering what that led to.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he moved to my other foot.

I opened my eyes and stared off into the flames of the fireplace, "The last time we were here together…"

He chuckled, "Yea…I was thinking about that too…tell me, when we first made love how were you feeling?"

I buried my face into the sofa, "Oh man…I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"Well I want to know…because I definitely felt like; we were connected both physically, emotionally, and mentally."

I looked at him and then sat up. "I felt that way too, even though I knew it was wrong at the time."

He nodded, "Thanks for being honest with me."

"No problem," I said as I glanced over at the clock, "I better get home soon. I don't want to worry my uncle."

He smiled, "You won't be worrying him. He and I talked and he thinks we do need to spend more time together."

"So he trust you?" I asked.

"Not fully but for the most part, he does."

I sighed, "Alright, well I guess I can stay a little longer."

He smiled and then repositioned himself so I could lay my head on his lap. After several hours of talking and feeling our babies kick, I fell asleep. It was the first night in a year I could honestly say that I enjoyed. Little did I know that there was one last secret yet to be revealed…


	12. Chapter 12

**Like a Dream**

Over those next two months, I found myself growing more and more attached to Mark. He visited me often and I visited him just as often. Soon I felt like we were best friends again.

The week before my due date, he and my uncle planned a baby shower for me. I was a little shocked when he invited John to come along, but I found out that he and John had talked a few times in private.

"Oh my goodness, you look like you're going to pop Serena!" Meaghan said.

I smiled and took my seat in the center of the couch. "I know, I feel like I'm going to pop…"

"Awe don't worry you'll be done soon." My uncle said as he entered the room with some chips. "Then you'll be a new mommy."

I smiled at him and then glanced over at Mark who was bringing the presents closer to me.

"Alright let's open up these gifts ok." He said.

We all agreed and I sat up so I could open them. I ended up receiving a bunch of pampers, wipes, bottles, to cribs from Mark, teddy bears, toys, and clothes. It was a ton of stuff and I had no idea where I was going to put all of it, that is until Mark pulled me to the side.

"What's up?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and handed me a small pink box with a ribbon on it. "I wanted to give you this in private…I wasn't too sure how you were going to react."

I smiled and opened it up, finding two sets of familiar keys on the inside.

"One of those is to my house…if you want to move in." he said.

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yea really, as long as you promise me you won't run off with my stuff while I'm gone on jobs."

I laughed, "Oh be quiet I would never do that."

"So are you in?"

I nodded knowing it would be the right decision for me and the babies. Plus I would be turning 18 very soon so legally I wouldn't even have to be in my mother's custody anymore.

"What's the other key for?" I asked.

He smiled and then led me outside to the front yard. I nearly gasped when I saw a brand new truck there with a big red bow on it. It was a black pick-up truck like his but a little smaller.

"Oh my gosh…are you serious?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yep, your uncle and I got it for you two days ago."

I placed my hand on my chest and then walked closer to it to get a better view. I was excited to see that it was easy for me to get in on my own and there were two car seats already placed in the back seat.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I said.

"You're welcome," he said.

Just as we were about to head back inside, I saw my mother's car pull up. I instantly grew annoyed and bitter. When she got out of the car along with my good for nothing father, I rolled my eyes and went inside.

"What's the matter?" my uncle asked.

"Mom is here…with Chris." I said as I sat down on the couch and waited for them to come inside.

My friends all tensed up while my uncle came and sat right next to me.

When Mark walked in followed by them, I made no effort to look in their direction.

"Well hello everyone…" Chris said. "We heard there was a baby shower so we figured we'd stop by."

"Well I never sent you guys an invite so…I'm not sure why you're here." My uncle said. "As far as I'm concerned when it comes to my niece you two are public enemy number one."

My mom sighed, "Alright Steve we get it…but honestly I came by here to see Serena."

"For what?" I snapped. "You made it very clear that you don't want me to be a part of your life any longer."

"And I still don't…but that doesn't mean I don't want to know how the babies are doing." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well as far as I'm concerned, if you don't want anything to do with me, then you don't want anything to do with my kids. Besides…I don't think they'll want a slut for a grandmother."

My friends gasped, "Serena,"

"No. I'm sick of being looked at like I'm the only one here who has made some mistakes…why don't you tell everyone here the truth about my father!"

"Serena honey, calm down," my uncle said.

"I can't! Not anymore! How dare you lie to my face for 15 years when my real father was always around!" I yelled as I stared a hole through Chris.

"How did you find that out?" she asked.

I sniffled, "it doesn't matter. All I know is that you made a mistake that got me here and the only reason you are trying so hard to get rid of me is because every time you look at me…you see yourself."

She had tears in her eyes now but she didn't say anything. Instead she just turned away from us.

"How dare you speak to your mother that way!" Chris said stepping towards me. Mark jumped up and stood in his way.

"Back off buddy, I know she's your daughter, but you're not about to lay a finger on her." He said.

"He's no father of mine…he never was." I said before getting up and leaving the room.

I went to the kitchen where I got myself a glass of water to calm my nerves.

"Are you alright honey?" Lauren asked.

I nodded, "Yea, I just can't stand the sight of her right now or him."

"I know but listen they are about to leave, your mom left this for you."

I was a little surprised that she would even leave me a gift after all of that. I took it reluctantly and then opened it up. Inside were some baby socks, shoes, and pacifiers. There was also some paperwork about her signing her rights over to my uncle. I smiled a little satisfied with what she was doing. If she wanted me out of her life that bad, she just got it.

As I was making my way back into the living room, I felt something pop inside my belly. I shook it off not thinking about what it could be, until I felt another pop and then pain followed.

I leaned against the doorway of the living room and everyone turned and looked at me.

"Serena? Are you alright?" John asked.

"I don't know…I felt something pop…" I said that just before a gush of blood and other liquid flowed from between my legs.

Mark smiled, "Oh boy…she's in labor," he said.

Lauren and Meaghan gasped and then scrambled to get me to the car. I got into Meaghan's car with Mark riding in the backseat with me. He kept a cool rag over my head as I kept my breathing going. When another contraction shot through my body, I tossed my head back and screamed. The pain was absolutely excruciating. Mark took my hand and whispered into my ear, "It's going to be Ok Serena. I'm here."

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, praying we would get there soon.

When we did reach the entrance, Mark helped me into the emergency room. They immediately took me to a delivery room and got me all ready to have the babies. I had to admit, I was scared, but I couldn't wait to see them.

As I began to push, I found myself squeezing Mark's hands to death, but he showed no pain whatsoever. Actually he seemed to be enjoying all of this. While I pushed, he helped the doctors and nurses coach me on, every now and then wiping my forehead with a cold cloth. After four pushes, the first baby came out, crying extremely loud.

"It's a girl," the doctor said as he lifted her up for us to see. I instantly started crying hearing her voice. Mark smiled and kissed my forehead before cutting her umbilical cord. Soon after, I pushed the boy out. He too was a loud one, but not as loud as the girl. Once they were both given to the nurses to be cleaned off, they worked on getting me all stitched up. While they were cleaning me up, Mark smiled down at me with a smile.

"You did it," he said.

I smiled at him, "No…we did it."

He smiled and then kissed me on the lips. I decided to name the girl, Serenity Marie Calaway and he named the boy, Leon Keith Calaway.

Once they got me into a new room, they brought in the babies and let me hold them both. Mark took a few pictures of me with my phone so I could send them to my friends. A few minutes after I sent the pictures, they invaded my room. Mark allowed me to name the godparents so, I chose Meaghan to be Serenity's godmother, and Lauren was Leon's. As for John he was both of their godfathers. I loved that the girl had my eyes and facial features, but she had Mark's red hair. As for the boy, everything about him was Mark…not that I was complaining… All I could do was smile every time I looked at their little faces. Once everyone had left, I spent time talking to Mark. We had decided that we were going to be together but we didn't want too many people to know just yet. I also wanted to take it one step at a time. Sure it would be harder now that I wasn't pregnant, but I knew I could hold off for more than six weeks. The question was…could he?


	13. Chapter 13

**One More Secret**

Mark never left the hospital the two days I was there. He spent most of his time in the nursery with the babies, trying to get to know them. I had to admit, it was so cute to watch him with them. It was almost as if he had known them for years.

When it was time for me to go home, he picked us up and took us straight to his place. My uncle had taken the liberty of moving all of my things to his house so I didn't have to worry about it. I was really surprised to find that Mark had already got the baby's room all set up. It was painted yellow like my old bed room, and had white curtains over the window. The two cribs were placed in separate corners of the room and were painted white. On the wall next to each crib, was their name painted on the wall. I loved it so much. It was filled with so much love and warmth.

Since the babies were already asleep, we sat them in their own cribs and then silently left the room. I was still feeling drowsy from the drugs I was given at the hospital, so Mark let me sleep in his bed. The minute I entered the room I started thinking about that first time I slept with Mark again. A smile formed on my face but I didn't let Mark see it. When I sat down on the bed, he bent down and took my shoes off for me.

"Thank you," I said.

He smirked, "You're welcome, but don't get use to it."

I giggled, "Now that's the Mark I know…"

He smiled and then planted a kiss on my lips. "Get some rest Ok? I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I nodded and laid back onto the pillows. The bed was still as comfortable as it was the last time I was there. Gosh I missed being here…

I ended up sleeping for a few hours before waking up to the smell of spaghetti. My stomach grumbled until I got up and went to see what Mark was up to. On my way downstairs, I stopped to check on the babies only to find that they weren't there. I then went downstairs and saw that Mark had placed them in little carriers that had lights they could look at. Every time a light came on Serenity would smile and reach for it. Leon simply watched as the lights changed color.

"Hey," Mark said when he walked back into the living room. "How did you sleep?"

I smiled, "Very well thank you, what are you cooking?"

He smiled, "Your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yes! I've missed your cooking a lot." I said as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Good, because I've missed yours too."

I smiled and decided to tease him a little, "Did you miss the dinner or the _desert_ more?"

He was about to answer and then caught onto what I was saying. "I'd say the desert…but don't you dare try to tease me."

I giggled and then got myself something to drink. I was beginning to feel at home again and that helped me relax a whole lot. That entire day in the house was perfect. The babies barley cried unless they were hungry, Mark and I spent some time talking again. It was so nice being a mom and having Mark by my side. Still, I felt like these issues between my mother and I were far from over.

I was home schooled for the rest of the school year. During that time I found myself getting my figure back and passing all of my classes. Mark ended up making his big return to the WWE which meant I was home with the babies alone. Meaghan, John, and Lauren were doing a wonderful job helping out while Mark was gone. The babies were growing fast and slowly beginning to crawl.

Whenever Mark came home, I was in their room feeding Serenity. Leon was slowly beginning to fall asleep on his own so I really didn't need to worry about him.

"Hey," he whispered when he walked in.

I smiled at him, "hey,"

"You look tired," he said as he came over to me and kissed my lips.

"I am tired. These two are quite a handful now that they can crawl."

He smiled and then kissed Serenity's head. "Well I won't be leaving for two more weeks so, you'll have me around to help."

"Yay," I said with a smile. "I think Serenity here will really enjoy seeing her daddy around more often."

He smiled, "Well I will enjoy spending some time with her and Leon…after I take their mother to Cancun, Mexico for a few days."

I gasped, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and pulled out two airplane tickets to Cancun. I wanted to jump into his arms but I had our baby in my arms…

"Oh Mark I'm so excited," I said. "When are we leaving?"

"The day before your birthday, your uncle and your friends agreed to watch the babies for us."

I smiled and then got up so I could place Serenity in the crib. Once I was sure she wasn't going to wake up I turned and hopped into Mark's arms, kissing him passionately.

"Hey, unless you want another baby I think you better stop now." He said.

I giggled and kissed him once more on the lips. He then carried me to our bedroom so we could get some rest. He was dead tired from working and I was tired from being mommy for a week. It was going to be real nice to get away for a few days.

The following morning I had more home schooling to finish. While I did that Mark spent time with the babies, taking them to his friend Glenn's house so I could study. Man I couldn't wait until summer time so I didn't need to do this for awhile.

Before Mark came home I received some mail by currier. It was a sealed envelope and a small box that said, "You can thank me later," on the front. I took it into the kitchen and opened it up. Inside I found at least six pictures of my mother and Chris leaving and reentering a hotel. There was also a few of them sleeping together inside of the hotel. In the box, I found three video tapes. I went to the living room and popped them into the VCR, completely appalled when I saw Mark and myself when he raped me. I could hear my father in the background telling my mother that I probably was enjoying every minute of it…my goodness.

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I read the date on the photos. They had been dated during the time she had gone away for work…the time Mark and I were alone at home. It looked like my mother and Chris had a lot more explaining to do and this time…I wouldn't be alone when I spoke to them…


	14. Chapter 14

**Off to Cancun!**

"It looks like someone has a death wish…" Mark said as he watched the tape that was sent to us. I could tell he was extremely upset by what he was seeing, but the pictures only made him feel that much worse.

"It looks like your mother was cheating on me the entire time she was on that so called trip…"

I sighed and held Leon close to my chest, "Yea I guess so…but who took these pictures and why didn't they give them to us the day before mom came home?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure, all I know is that your mother has her damn nerve acting the way she is when she's the real tramp here."

"I know right…anyways how about we not worry about all this right now. Let's just focus on raising our babies for now."

He looked at me, "Yea your right, still I don't understand why these were sent to us."

"Well one reason obviously is, that this person wanted us to know that we didn't need to feel guilty by what happened between us…and mom and Chris clearly didn't think I was being raped in that video."

Mark seemed to flinch every time I mentioned the word rape. I could tell that it hurt him seeing what a monster he was in that video. I picked up the remote and shut off the TV. I then looked down at him.

"Hey…don't worry…I'm not mad at you for what happened."

He sighed heavily, "I know you aren't it's just that…I never wanted to hurt you. I was just feeling so pushed away by your mom and you showed me the attention that I wanted."

I smiled, "It's not your fault Mark…besides I don't even know if I consider it rape anymore."

"Why not?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I was really turned on by you back then, even when you were being rough with me. I fought you at first that day but now that I look back on it I see that it wasn't really you I was fighting…it was my feelings."

He smirked, "You know I knew from the first time I laid eyes on you, that I wanted to be with you somehow. Your age didn't matter to me and plus I already sensed your mother pulling away from me."

I sighed, "She pulled away from me too…"

Leon suddenly began to cry so I placed him on the couch and began to change him. The entire time he was laying there he kept staring at Mark with a smile on his face. Mark looked down at him and began to talk to him. Leon smiled more, and even began to turn his body over so he could crawl to him. Lucky for me, I was fast at changing diapers.

Serenity was in the playpen playing with her toys. When I said her name, she looked up at me and started clapping her hands. I smiled at her and then clapped my hands in response. She then crawled up to the side of the playpen and reached out for me. I got up and went to pick her up.

"Hey little mama, what are you doing?" I said. She smiled at me and then rubbed her eyes. "Awe are you tired?"

She yawned and then laid her head on my chest. Good thing my breast were big, she had a nice soft spot to lay her head. I sat back on the couch next to Mark who now had Leon on his chest. All four of us ended up falling asleep on the couch together for a few hours.

That following week, Mark and I left to go to Cancun. I found it hard to leave the babies behind at first, but I knew they would be safe with my uncle and friends. I kissed them a few times before leaving to go to the airport. I worried about them so much the entire time I was on the airplane…but of course Mark helped me settle down.

When we got to Cancun, it was very sunny outside. I smiled loving the sight of the palm trees and beaches that stretched far and wide. Mark got us a rental car and drove us to our destination which was a large beach house. When we parked in front of it, a butler came out of the house and greeted us.

"You two must be Mark and Serena correct?" he said.

We nodded and he shook our hands, "Welcome to Cancun, Mexico. I am Eduardo and I will be helping you two out today. Uh would you like me to get your bags?"

"Sure," I said as he gladly took our bags and headed inside the house. Mark smiled at me and then took my hand. "Ready?"

I nodded, "Yep,"

He led me inside of the house where I was shocked to find a very well furnished living room that had a burning fireplace admitting the sweet smell of mangos around the area. We then walked into the kitchen where there was a dinette set all ready to go for us, with candles on the table, flower petals and a bottle of champagne waiting to be opened.

"Are you going to let me drink some of that?" I asked.

He licked his lips and smiled, "We are in Mexico…you can drink as much as you want here."

I smiled, "Yes!"

He laughed and then pulled me down a hall where we were greeted by a room with a hot tub.

"Oh yes…we are spending our first night in here." He told me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

The last place we checked out was the best place in the world…the bedroom. There was a really big platform bed in the center of the room, surrounded by sheer curtains and draped with a red comforter and white pillows. There were candles burning on the nightstands and soft music playing in the background. Our bags had been placed next to the bed.

"So are you ready to get this vacation started birthday girl?" he asked.

I giggled and then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I sure am big daddy,"

He smiled and kissed me passionately on the lips. I couldn't wait to see what these next three days were going to be like.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning:** Hot and steamy content in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Back in Love**

I was very excited to get this vacation started with Mark. The place was beautiful, the mood was right, and I was with a man I knew I would soon learn to love. When we were done getting settled, he told me to get changed into a bikini and then meet him on the roof of the house. I wasn't too sure what he was up to but, I was really excited about it. When he left the room, I took my time getting undressed and putting on my red bikini. I then rubbed some lotion on my legs and arms and then put on a white robe I found hanging in the bathroom. It was really big on me so I assumed it was his. Before heading upstairs, I brushed my hair up into a bun and then put on his sunglasses he left on the nightstand.

I felt myself growing very excited as I climbed the steps up to the roof. There was a very lovely orange glow in the sky when I made it to the roof. I smiled as I stared off at it.

"Hey," Mark said.

My eyes traveled in the direction of his voice and I saw him standing in a corner of the roof. There was a massage bed set up with a smaller table holding different kinds of lotions and oils. When I got close enough to him, he gently moved the sunglasses up to the top of my head and looked into my eyes.

"Excuse me miss…but I think you have on my robe and my sunglasses." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his warm body.

I smiled, "Yea well if it bothers you…I can always take it off."

He smiled and then kissed my lips. I could tell by how demanding the kiss was, that he wanted me badly, but I didn't want to rush this weekend at all.

When he pulled away, I untied my robe and let it fall to the ground, showing off the bikini I had on. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled over my body.

"Wow…you don't even look like you had two kids." He said.

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"The pleasure is all mine, now would you like a massage?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and then climbed onto the massage table. I laid on my belly resting my head in the spot it was suppose to go. I felt him cover my lower half with a blanket and then rubbed his hands up my back. He stopped when he reached the ties that kept my top on my chest.

"May I?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yes you may,"

He gently untied my top and then moved the strings out of the way. I flinched slightly when I felt him pour a little oil on my back. As soon as he touched my skin and began to massage my back, I relaxed. His hands were so warm and made chills go up my body. When he finished my back he moved down to my legs. I fought hard not to tense up when he came close to my special spot, but I could tell he knew what I was feeling. For most of the massage he was quiet for awhile until he asked me to turn over.

When I did, he looked down at me with a smile before bending down and kissing my lips again. I felt like I was in heaven and he was my angel. When the massage was over, I put back on the robe and we watched the sunset while sharing passionate kisses.

"I missed being around you so much Serena." He told me. "Sometimes I wish I would have only met you instead of your mother."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Me too, but I'm glad we met anyway."

"Me too." He said before kissing me again. "Come on, I've got some plans for us."

I smiled in excitement, already loving whatever he had planned. He led me to our bedroom where we both got showers and then got dressed to go out. He had bought me this really cute red dress that stopped at mid-thigh and had short sleeves. It hugged every one of my curves showing off more of my figure. I then slid into some white high heels and straightened my hair and did my make-up. He then gave me some dangling diamond earrings and a necklace that matched it. I had to admit, I looked good almost a much older version of myself.

Mark wore a sexy black muscle shirt with some dark blue jeans and black boots. He also colored his hair again so he could maintain the jet black color. To be honest I really loved his hair that color. It made him look so dark and mysterious and that really turned me on.

"Wow…you're looking sexy my dear," he said to me when I came downstairs to join him.

I smiled, "You don't look too bad yourself. You got me on fire," I said.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my small waist resting his hands on my butt. "Well well well…I knew you had an ass back there…"

I giggled and kissed him on the lips. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see, I want this to be a surprise."

"ooo more surprises…I can't wait."

He kissed me once more and then led me outside where a white limo was waiting for us. Once we got inside, he opened up a bottle of wine he had waiting for us and filled two wine glasses with it. He then handed me one with a smile.

"Are you sure you're ok with me drinking a little?" I asked.

He smiled, "Of course. Like I said before you're in Mexico so you can drink as much as you want. Just don't get too trashed ok?"

I laughed, "Alright,"

"Let's do a toast," he said.

"To what?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second, "To us and our little family we started."

I smiled thinking about our babies, and how he was such a wonderful father to them.

"Cheers," we said together before tapping our glasses together and drinking some of the wine. To my surprise it was really good and I planned on having a little more of it.

We made it to our destination almost ten minutes later. It was this really nice restaurant that I recognized as being a favorite spot for most famous people to come. Mark led me inside and told the man at the door that he had reservations. The man quickly looked for his name and then let us inside. It was really beautiful inside. The floors were made of marble and there were glass tables all around. I recognized a few people there like Randy Orton, Triple H, and the ever popular John Cena.

When we were seated at our table, I immediately realized why we were there.

"Is this an awards ceremony?" I asked.

He smiled, "You catch on quickly, how did you know?"

I laughed, "Mark, I'm your biggest fan remember? I used to watch you win awards in places like this all the time."

"Well that's good, do you think I'm going to win something tonight?" he asked.

I shrugged, "If I had to guess, I would say best entrance."

"I was thinking that too." He said.

To our surprise he not only won that award that night, but he also won best wrestler of the year, and best rivalry with Batista who was much bigger in person. When the award ceremony ended a lot of the wrestlers left but the two of us decided to stay for dinner which turned out to be excellent.

The two of us were joined by Kane, and his girlfriend Torrie. I felt a whole lot better to find out that Torrie was only a year older than myself which meant Mark and Glenn had a lot in common.

"Mark this girl is much nicer than that last heifer of yours…" Glenn said.

Mark laughed, "Tell me about it."

"Wait…you mean my mom?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea, the last time I brought you mom to one of my ceremonies, she acted like an ass…"

I shook my head, "She's real good at that actually."

They all laughed and then our dinner arrived. I really enjoyed spending time trying to get to know Mark's friends. They didn't judge me for being so young or the fact that I had two babies to Mark already. I could really get use to this atmosphere.

After dinner, we all went to a karaoke bar and took turns singing songs. I laughed so hard when Mark and Glenn did a song together and completely made up the words. Also that night, Mark and I did a swing dance to Zoot Suit Riot. It was a lot of fun and I was slightly sad when it ended. On the way back to the beach house Mark and I spent time wrapped in each other's arms and kissing each other slowly. I ended up finishing off the wine in the limo which made Mark laugh.

When we got out of the limo, he took it upon himself to scoop me up and carry me into the house. I was a little buzzed from all the wine I drank. I giggled as he carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. I kicked off my heels and pulled my legs up onto the couch while he took a seat next to me.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yea, your friends are great."

"Yea, and you know they are officially your friends as well. They really like you I can tell."

I smiled, "Well I like them too, especially torrie. She really made me feel more comfortable about everything."

He nodded as he took a very ripe strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream. He then brought it to my lips and fed it to me.

"mmm…thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned in and kissed me.

He continued to feed me the strawberries until I decided to change up things. I kissed him and then whispered, "I'll be right back," in his ear.

He watched me hungrily as I headed for the steps. I went up to our room and changed into some sexy black lingerie. I then put on a sheer purple robe and sprayed some perfume on myself. When I returned downstairs, I saw that Mark was thinking the same thing I was. He had made a nice pallet on the floor next to the fireplace that was admitting an orange glow throughout the entire room. He had taken off his shoes and his muscle shirt and was in the process of lighting some candles and placing them on the table.

"I'm back," I said as I leaned against the wall.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey there…what do you got on under there?"

I smiled at him teasingly, "Maybe if you behave I'll show you."

"Behave? What's that?" he asked as he approached me and pressed me against the wall. I breathed deeply feeling his erection press against my body. It had been a long time since I felt that and quite honestly; I couldn't wait to have some fun with it.

I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and then let him capture my lips in a wonderful yet rough kiss. He then picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me over to the pallet and carefully lowered me to the ground. He then sat back and simply stared at me for a few minutes.

"You are so beautiful Serena. I really can't see myself without you." He told me as he bent over me and stared down into my eyes.

"Well I can't see myself without you either Mark. I mean…even when we weren't really close when I first got pregnant, I found myself trying to forget about you but I knew I couldn't…because I love you."

He smiled and then lowered his head and kissed me passionately. "That makes me so happy to hear you say that Serena because I love you too and I always will."

I smiled and then pulled him down so we could kiss again. I love feeling his tongue invade my mouth fighting my own tongue for control. When he pulled away to catch his breath I made a split decision on what to do.

"Mark? Let's make love…right now." I said.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said before kissing me again. Carefully he took his time moving his hands up and down my thighs and between my legs. When he bent down and licked my neck, I let out a slight shiver and my nipples became hard. He then lightly rubbed them through my robe and I arched my back and moaned.

"May I remove this?" he asked while already untying my robe.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head. He gently pulled me up and took off the robe. I ran my hands up his rock hard body begging him to speed things up, but I knew him. He wanted to take his time with me since the last time we made love…it was pretty rough, not that I'm complaining.

I kept my eyes closed as he kissed and licked every inch of my body, stripping me down in the process. Before I knew it, I was completely open to him. The temperature was getting so hot between us but that only made it more passionate for me. I then decided to get a little creative so I flipped him over so that he was on his back. I kissed his upper body and made circles around his nipples with my tongue. I then moved down to his pants and pulled them down. I became even hornier when my eyes laid on his penis. I smiled and then stroked it with my hands making him moan in response. I then took it into my mouth sucking him frantically.

"Oh my God Serena, that feels amazing." He said not able to catch his breath. He reached down and ran his hands through my hair as I worked my mouth on his hard erection. Within minutes he came in my mouth.

"Wow…you've got skills," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you,"

He then sat up and pulled me onto his lap kissing me roughly. He flipped me over so that I was once again on my back and slowly slid a finger inside of me. I gasped as my body came to life after nearly a year of no type of sexual pleasure. I could feel my walls closing down on his finger as he slid it in and out of me. I moaned softly wanting him to give me the real deal. He then slid two fingers inside of me making me really gasp and pushed against his hand. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of me until I came on his hand.

"You're still tight I see." He said. "Are you ready for the big one?"

I licked my lips and nodded my head, wanting him so bad. He then pulled his fingers out of me and then climbed on top of me. He kissed me roughly while using his legs to push mine open more. He then slid his penis inside of me making me toss my head back and cry out in pleasure. It had been so long since I had sex with him and still he felt so good inside of me. I laid my hands on his chest as he began to pump in and out of my body slightly fast. I moaned and stared up at him, showing him exactly how I was feeling.

After a few minutes, he picked up the pace making me dig my nails into his back as I held on.

"Oh yea Mark…harder baby." I moaned into his ear before he kissed me again.

He then stopped and told me to get on the couch and get on my knees. I got up and got on my knees holding onto the back of the couch. He then held onto my hips and reentered my body from the back. My body trembled in response to the amount of pleasure I was feeling and I moaned in response.

Roughly he began to pound my body making it hard for me to even make a sound. I squeezed the back of the couch and screamed, "oh fuck yea!" My head was spinning as my heart pounded in response to everything that was happening. He then stopped once more and told me to lay down on the couch. He then spread my legs once more, placing one leg on his shoulder. He reentered my soaked pussy and then continued his assault on me.

"_Mark, Mark, Mark…" _I cried over and over again as my climax began to build up.

Sweat covered both of our faces as we shared each others bodies. "I'm close baby," he told me.

"Me too," I said.

We soon climaxed together kissing each other one final time before he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. I was happy to feel that it was air conditioned so it was nice and cool when we got up there. We got into the bed and held each other close.

"I love you so much Serena." He told me. "You know I mean that right?"

I smiled at him, "Yea I know, otherwise I wouldn't have let you in tonight."

He smiled. "Good. Well we better get some sleep. We've been up for awhile."

I nodded and kissed him once more before laying my head on his chest and falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Moving Ahead**

The last two days of our vacation were just as wonderful and erotic as the first. We took long walks on the beach, rented out a small yacht so we could go fishing in the sea, and we ended up getting matching tattoos on the back of our necks. The last night there had to be the best one ever. He cooked dinner for us which we had on the roof of the house. I wasn't sure when or where he got all of the decorations and unique candles but I sure did love it.

"So did you enjoy this vacation?" he asked me as he cut into his steak.

I nodded with a big smile, "Yes I really did. Thank you so much,"

"No problem, we needed this time away." He said.

"I agree, and I'm glad we took it."

He smiled at me as he chewed his food. I picked up my small glass of champagne and took a sip of it. He watched me with soft eyes and a tender look of passion on his face.

"I can't believe how radiant you are." He told me. "Even while you were carrying our children I couldn't help but imagine how gorgeous you were when you were away from me."

I looked down at my plate with a smile before looking back up at him, "I thought about you a lot too."

"Good…Uh…I wanted to ask you something…well two things." He said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

I smiled and looked at him, waiting for the two questions. He got up and reached out to me, "Come with me,"

I smiled and took his hand wondering what he was up to. He led me to the banister and held both of my hands in his.

"Tell me, if I wanted us to move to Miami next year…would that bother you?" he asked.

My eyes widened, "You want to move there?"

He nodded, "Yes…it's laws are different when it comes to older guys being with younger women like yourself. Plus I want to be able to take care of our babies without the drama of your mother around."

I smiled at him thinking about it hard. "I would love to…but I'm going to be leaving my friends behind…"

He smiled, "Not really…Meaghan and Lauren are planning on going to the University of Florida after they graduate next year."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him like crazy, but instead, I just cried. He wiped my tears from my face with his soft thumbs. "Hey, no crying until I ask you the second question."

I laughed and then looked up into his eyes. "Alright, what is it?"

He smiled and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small indigo box. I felt excitement growing in my chest when he began to get down on one knee.

"Serena, I know we got together in a strange way and we've been through so much, but I don't want to live my life without you." He opened the small box, showing off a silver three diamond ring that sparkled in the candlelight. "Will you marry me?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Yes Mark, yes I will,"

He slipped the ring on my finger slowly and then kissed my hand before rising to his feet. I threw my arms him and kissed his soft lips as tears fell from my eyes.

"God you make me so happy," I said once I pulled away. "I can't wait to marry you."

He smiled, "I love hearing that from you. Come on…let's go make love since it's our last night here."

I nodded as he led me to our bedroom. Out of the past two nights of love making, this night was definitely the best. He wasn't rough with me at all, instead he simply kept things slow drawing out our climaxes. He took his time kissing and licking every inch of my body. Never in my life had I felt so much passion from any man, nor did I think I would end up with Mark like this. I was truly in love with him and no one could change that.

The following morning we headed back home to return to our normal lives. We decided that now was a good time to tell our friends that we were back together. My uncle was very excited about the news along with my friends and Mark's. I was only hoping that the news would get back to my mother if Chris anytime soon. Lord knows what would happen if they found out.

Speaking of them…I decided that it was definitely time to ask them about the pictures and the tapes I had gotten before Mark and I left for vacation. The two of us drove to my old house where we saw my mother sitting on the porch crying her eyes out. I wasn't sure why but I felt really hurt seeing her in tears...

I looked at Mark and then hopped out of the car, mentally deciding not to ask about the pictures just yet. When she saw me coming she stood up and came to meet me, throwing her arms around me tightly.

"I'm so sorry honey…I never meant to push you out of my life the way I did. Will you forgive me?"

I sighed and then pulled away from her. "What happened mom?"

She sniffled, "Chris…he left…he took everything, my money, my furniture…everything."

I gasped and then looked back at the car and waved at Mark to come in. I walked her back to the porch and made her sit down.

"Mom, it's going to be alright. Don't worry about him." I told her.

She smiled slightly, "I missed you so much Serena."

I hated to admit it, but I missed her too. She was a bitch towards me for the longest time but part of me couldn't seem to let that be a factor at the moment. Mark, with the babies in his arms, made his way up to the porch and sat in a chair. "is everything alright?"

I shook my head, "No he just did what he's use to doing…leaving and taking things with him."

Mark sighed, "Damn…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Listen mom, why don't you call uncle Steve and see if he can help you out? I don't live there anymore so you should be able to."

She nodded, "That's a good suggestion…how are you two anyways?"

We looked at each other, "pretty good. Just doing what we can for the babies right now."

She smiled and looked over at them, "They're beautiful…may I hold one of them?"

I smiled, "Of course, after all you are their grandmother"

She laughed as I picked up Leon and handed him to her. She looked at him with a look of warmth, "Wow, you're just as handsome as your father."

Mark smiled, "Yea well…what can I say."

I rolled my eyes at his conceitedness and then decided to go with the plan I originally had.

"Hey mom…I came here to ask you something." I told her as I pulled the photos out of my purse. "Someone mailed these to us…do you have any idea who could have?"

She sighed and looked at the pictures, "As a matter a fact I do…your father sent them…"

I looked at her a little baffled, "Why?"

She sighed, "Because he was blackmailing me…" she turned to Mark. "It's true, I was cheating on you the entire time I was gone that week. I only did it though because Chris showed me the video of you two…well you know."

I shook my head, "Wow…you actually thought Mark and I had been sleeping together before that?"

She nodded, "Yes I did. You two were always together and you seemed to form a bond that I didn't have with Mark."

Mark sighed, "No Karen, Serena and I were close because we had the same interest in things. Now on my end…those turned into feelings. Serena didn't have those feelings until I started messing with her head...so in a sense this is my fault."

"Wow…I guess I was wrong then." She said. "I'm sorry honey."

I looked away from her, "It's alright mom…just promise me that you'll always trust my judgment."

She nodded, "No problem."

I had to admit, it felt really nice having this talk with my mom. I finally was able to get my side of the story out and she finally got rid of Chris…well..sort of.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Hero**

Over those next few months, I spent my time not only being a mother, but helping my own mom get back on her feet. She ended up moving in with my uncle for a few weeks before getting her own house. Soon she was back to her old loveable self.

When I finally started my senior year, my mom offered to watch the kids while I go to school. It was real nice not having to leave high school seeing my friends every day. Mark was only home in the middle of the week so he always did what he could to help my mom out with the babies. The two of them soon redeveloped a good friendship that I was happy to be a part of.

I was very happy with my life at this point. I had a wonderful family, great friends, and a wonderful fiancé that meant the world to me. I thought nothing could ruin this for me…that is, until five days before Mark and I planned to move to Miami. Mark had left to go to Connecticut for another show leaving me at home to finish the packing and watch the kids. My mom was at the house helping me out most of the day, until around six thirty.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself Serena? I could stay if you need me to." My mom said.

I smiled at her, "No mom, I'll be fine. The kids are sleep so all I have to do is finish packing."

My mom smiled and then kissed my forehead, "I'm really proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom," I responded before giving her a hug. "You call me when you get home ok?"

She nodded and then kissed the kids on their heads before leaving. Once she was gone, I set the alarm that Mark had installed and then locked all the doors and windows. After I was done there, I took my kids up to their room and placed them in their cribs. I smiled at them, loving how peaceful they slept and at how big they had gotten. I couldn't believe that I had them only a year ago…

I went downstairs to finish packing up while on the phone with Meaghan.

"Girl I cannot wait to get to Miami," I told her. "It's going to be so much fun there."

"I know right, and we'll all be there together!" she said excitedly.

I laughed, "Yep, so what are you up to now?"

"Nothing really just laying here. My mom has been crying a lot though because she can't believe we are all leaving soon."

"I know, my mom has been real sad too. She and I just got back on good terms and here I am leaving her." I said.

Meaghan sighed, "Well that's part of growing up I suppose."

"true,"

Just as I was about shut off the lights in my living room, my alarm began ringing. I jumped at the sudden sound and looked around for signs of an intruder.

"Girl, what's going on?" she asked.

I sighed, "Nothing, my alarm just went off…probably a cat in the garage or something." I told her as I went to reset the alarm. I then heard the babies crying scaring me a little.

"Hey Meaghan, can I call you back?" I said as I slowly approached the stairs.

"Sure…is everything alright?" she asked.

I looked up the steps, listening to my babies cry, "I don't know…the kids just started crying."

"You don't think someone is in the house do you?" she asked.

I remained quiet for a few seconds.

"Serena?"

"Listen…if I don't call you back in five minutes, call Mark for me alright?" I told her quickly as I climbed the steps.

"Of course, no problem."

With that I hung up and continued to climb the steps, not sure what I was going to find. I turned on the hallway light and made my way to Leon and Serenity's room. As I got closer, I could hear Leon's cries dying down. Serenity however, only got a little louder. My heart started to pound as I got to their door and pushed it open. I didn't see anything or anyone in their room so I went in and turned on their light. I picked up Serenity and rocked her before picking up Leon. I walked them to the window and looked out at the rain that was beginning to pour…catching a glimpse of something moving behind me.

When I turned around, no one was there so I sighed and placed the babies back in the cribs. Once I left their room I headed for my own room so I could call Meaghan back. When I stepped into my bedroom, something hard was knocked over my head. I fell to the ground holding my head as I turned over to see who had invaded my home.

Before I could see his face, he had kicked me in the stomach sending me into the side of the bed. I heard a few crunches in my side so I knew I had broken something. I tried to crawl away, hearing his footsteps behind me. I had made it to the other side of the bed before he grabbed my hair and turned me onto my back. I looked at the mask covered face, seeing only some blue eyes.

"What's the matter darling? You don't know your father when you see him?" he asked before hitting me in the face. He then took off his mask and smiled down at me wickedly.

"W-why are you here?" I asked him.

He laughed, "I thought that answer would be simple enough…you see if you would have just died when I hit you in that car accident…things would be great right now."

I gasped, "What are you talking about?"

He pulled out a knife from his pocket, "After you left that night, I got in my car and followed you. I figured you didn't need to be in our lives after causing all that trouble."

"Y-you…tried to kill me!" I screamed. "H-how could you!"

"It's not that hard to understand Serena. You came into my life and you ruin what your mother and I could have had. Then you stole your mother's man right out from under her nose!"

"Dad it wasn't all my fault!" I screamed as he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

He shook his head, "Oh Serena…of course it was…you're a slut just like your mother!"

I screamed for help as he began tearing my shirt off my body exposing my bruised ribs.

"sluts are my favorite type of woman to torture Serena…and since you are so close to me…why not give daddy a piece of you huh?"

"No please don't!" I screamed as he yanked off my panties. I tried to fight back but the pain in my ribs was completely unbarring. He hit my again in my face before taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

"Don't worry sweetness, I'll be gentle." He said in a soothing voice that made me sick.

Just as he reached for his belt buckle I lifted my leg and kicked his square in the nuts. He collapsed to the floor in pain. "You stupid bitch!" he yelled before getting up and climbing on top of me. He grabbed me by my neck and began choking me.

"How fitting is it, that you'll have to die just the way you live your life, on your back with a man on top of you."

I struggled under him trying hard to breath, but his weight mixed with the pressure of his hands was too great. I was beginning to fade thinking, this was it. Just then I saw that he had left the knife right next to me. I reached for it, and then sunk it deep into his arm. He hollered in pain as I rolled off the bed and began to crawl away.

"Come back here you filthy slut!" he yelled as he got to his feet. He grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground, screaming helplessly. Just when I thought it was all over, the door flew open and I heard three ground shots. Chris let go off my foot and stumbled backwards, falling out of the window.

I looked up to see who my savior was and surprisingly saw, my mother and Mark. Mark stood there with a look of rage in his eyes while my mom was standing there with the gun still pointed at the window with tears in her eyes.

"No one hurts my child…no one…" she said before dropping the gun.

I crawled to them and they helped me up, sitting me on the bed. "It's going to be alright sweetie, I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

I nodded and then hugged them, ignoring the pain in my side. I was so happy that they were there to save the day…otherwise this could have been my last night.


	18. Chapter 18

**The End**

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked Mark when we were in the ambulance.

He smiled, "I never left…your mom felt like something wasn't right and asked me if I would help draw Chris out."

I narrowed my eyes, "So you two used me as bait?"

He sighed, "Don't look at it that way…I mean we knew he was angry with you so it only made sense to do it that way."

I sighed, "Well…thank you for saving me…just don't do that anymore ok?"

He bent down and kissed my lips, "I promise it won't happen again."

I smiled and hugged him, grateful to be alive and happy that Chris was no longer in the picture.

As planned five days later we moved to Miami so we could move on with our lives. After living there for nearly two months, Mark and I started planning our wedding. I couldn't believe that I was actually with a man I had idolized for so long…who would have thought that we would be together after everything he had done to me? Oh well…I guess that's what happens when you give into being seduced by a man like Mark.


End file.
